RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Tsubasa sakura
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Syaoran may be journying to save Sakura, but what is sakura doing? she isn't just blacked out, she has a mission just as important, if not more, than Syaoran, but can she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just took out Tsubasa from the library, and I have only bk. One, so as I take out each book I will write a new chapter so that it can comply nicely with the story! I hope you enjoy it!

**********************************************=~.*=

**Sakura's POV **

I anxiously out of the window to the castle, hoping that it would be today when Syaoran returned from the dig. As the morning turned into afternoon, I had managed a doze when a commotion woke me. I ran into my brother's chamber to see that the excavation team had indeed arrived

"Tôya, I'm going out for a while!" I told him, he grimaced guessing where I would go

"Fine, just make sure your back soon after the bells toll alright?" I nodded, and my brother was swept up into the busy hustle of the archeologists who were giving their reports. I slipped on a white cloak and hurried out of the castle, I made sure that my face was covered because I wanted to have no distractions getting to Syaoran's house.

I gave a light knock on the door, and Syaoran opened it, I jumped at him

"SYAORAN!"

"WAA!" he exclaimed as he was pushed to the floor, I was so excited that all of my questions bubbled up at once

"Welcome home! How was the dig at the ruins? Did anybody get hurt? You didn't get a fever, did you? Have you been eating properly?"

"Y-yes; It's all fine, your highness." He stuttered out, still trying to process everything I had asked,

"I told you not to call me that!" I exclaimed at the term 'highness'

He tried to reason with me "But, princess…"

"I told you to call me Sakura!" I humphed grouchily

"Yes your H- NO! I-I mean O-okay." He stammered

"Sakura" I told him stubbornly

"S-S-Sakura" he finally managed, I smiled happily, then I noticed I was still perched on his legs, I gasped

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm cutting of the blood to your legs!" I leapt back he sat up straighter, we stared at each other for a fraction of a second before I spoke once more

"I'm really happy that your home. Syaoran." I said excitedly

"Nice to be back." he told me then a puzzled look acme over his face "Your highness knew- Sakura, you knew… when I would be coming back."

"The rest of the excavation team came to the castle today. To report on the situation at the dig." I explained

"And you don't have to be back at the castle now?" he questioned

"My big brother is the king, and he's the one who had to listen to reports!" I said smugly then continued on more happily "And if the excavation team is at the castle… I was sure that you would be coming home!" Syaoran had some sort of startling realization

"You didn't come by yourself, did you?" he asked

"YUP!" I answered he buried his face into his palm, so I spoke again

"And when I told them that I wanted to see you… my brother got all grumpy, like _always!_" I had a proud look on my face "But we grew up together, and I don't have many dear, dear friends like you! Right?" _he's more than just a dear friend_ I thought to myself already beginning to plan how I was going to break it to him, I went over to the picture of him and his dad I picked it up and pretended to examine it

"It's been seven years, huh? Since you and your father first came to our country. I'm still surprised that an internationally famous archeologist like your father would be interested in the Clow's ruins. He told us that there are probably ruins buried beneath the sands of the desert. He explained to the previous king, my father, how we could understand our country's history if he could be allowed to excavate." I thought of everything that I had just said then continued on more slowly "The desert is always dangerous, so the excavation took careful planning. And when the preparations were finally complete, the digging began."

"He died during the dig…" said Syaoran softly I turned my head and looked at him

"…but his life was a happy one. He was smiling until the last."

"We invited you to come live with us in when he passed away!" I exclaimed softly "Why didn't you?" I added hurt

"I would have felt weird living in a castle" he explained as his defense

"It's not weird! After all, we've been friends since we were kids!" I parried

"You're royalty! I'm a commoner! Commoner's can't live in the castle!" he said exasperated "Besides, I can afford to live on my own with the money from the dig"

I felt that sorrow in my heart again

"But… you're always at work. We never see each other anymore. It's lonely" I told him nearly crying "Isn't it lonely for you?" I asked hoping that he missed me as much as I missed him,

"It's lonely" Syaoran confirmed, I brightened a bit

"But excavation those ruins was for both me and my dad-" I cut him off

"Yes, I know; your dearest dream." My voice was angry and Syaoran flinched, I softened my voice once more to a low whisper

"I understand, but still… I miss you when you're gone. When I'm in the castle at night… when it's time for bed… I wonder what you're doing at that very moment. I wonder if you ever find time to think of me a little" the last sentence was a hopeful question, and my heart leapt when he replied "I _do _think of you! And I wonder, 'what's Sakura doing right now?'" this was it I would tell him now!

"Um… you know, I…" I lowered my head so that his milky brown eyes weren't level with my own, but I still felt his expectant gaze on me

"I mean…" I trailed off again; nervous at what I was going to say

"There's something I… wanted to… tell… you." He looked very confused

"What is it?" he asked gently placing his warm hands on my shoulders

"Um… uh… I…" this wasn't as easy as I had thought! I looked up at him determined to tell him

"Syaoran… I lo-" the heavy tolling of the bells cut me of, I silently gave a thanks, and a curse, I was relieved to not have to say _that _yet, but I still had wanted to…

"It's the castle bells. I guess it's time for dinner." Syaoran remarked looking outside, I was sitting on the floor shivering at the surprise of the bells and from my lame attempt to tell him how I felt

"Are you alright?" he asked turning from the window

"uhhhhhh. Just a little startled." I told him

"I have the feeling my brother set off the bell on purpose!" I muttered to myself

"Purpose? What purpose?" asked Syaoran, good so he still didn't have a clue about what I was going to tell him, instead I spoke about the bell

"When the bell rings, it means I have to go home. Or big brother will be here to get me!"

"I'll walk you" he offered holding out a hand

"That's okay! You must me tired from all your work! It's alright. I can get back home" I assured quickly "And my country's citizens are all nice people!" I told him

"That really is true. My father and I traveled to all sorts of different countries. This is the most peaceful country we've ever been to." He praised

"Thanks!" I replied smiling, and retrieving my cloak

"Um… you know… that thing I wanted to tell you? When we meet next, I'll tell you then." I told him firm in my decision

"Oh. Okay." He said his interest perked, without turning back I told him one last thing for the night "I _will_ tell you… so wait a bit" then I fled into the streets feeling Syaoran's burning gaze on my back and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Your highness! Good evening!" someone exclaimed "It's the princess!" exclaimed another

"Good evening!" I told them running along smiling slightly

"Your face looks flushed." A shop keeper told me, as I stopped running to examine their wares, when she mentioned it, I _did _feel slightly warm in my cheeks

"Oh it's nothing!" I told her

"You highness, would you have an apple?" another asked holding out the yellow-skinned fruit

"Thank you! It looks delicious!" I said graciously taking it from him and handing him a few coins to his protest

"Take them, you can't just give away your wares, or you'll be broke soon!" I insisted, he finally accepted them, I smiled and waved as I sped off towards the castle again.

When I got in I began to sneak towards my room hoping that my brother wouldn't notice me and scold me, he hadn't exactly liked my running off earlier, especially when he had been preoccupied with the archeologists

"You've been spotted… SAKURA!" he exclaimed, I straightened up and walked towards him

"I… I'm home, king Tôya!" he gave me a suspicious look

"Have you been with that hole-digging twerp again?" he asked

"He's not a twerp, and his name is Syaoran!" I stated rudely, not caring that he was also the king as well as my brother, he just gave a sardonic look

"For a brat like him, 'twerp' suits him just fine!" was his snide remark

"He's not a brat either! Syaoran's living on his own, and doing good work! You should respect him!" I yelled

"I WILL NOT RESPECT HIM! A BRAT'S A BRAT!" he yelled back

"HE IS NOT!" I screamed

"Perhaps we should leave it at that… your majesty… your highness"

"Yukito-san!" I exclaimed turning and facing him instead of my grouchy brother

"Have you finished your priestly duties?" I asked hopefully

"Yes. We knew of the arrival of the ruins excavation team and their report. And his majesty and I awaited them here" he told me kindly

"Then Tôya got selfish and skipped out, right?" I laughed

"No I'm not you!" he jested back

"What did you say?" I asked incredulously

"He listened to their entire report." Stated Yukito

"They've come a long way on the dig." I said

"It seems so, your highness" he confirmed

"And soon they'll finish digging the whole thing up!" I finished, I couldn't wait for that day! Then I could be with Syaoran for days!

"No." my brother's voice interrupted my fantasies I stared at him

"It looks like there is more to these ruins than what is above ground."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed

"They've discovered a new underground path." Explained Yukito

"I don't know how far it's going to take them, but I've given them permission to continue digging. And so… the excavation will go on. And the twerp will be busy for a long, long, long, long time to come." Said my brother like he had planned to tunnel to be there, so instead of screaming at him about the unfairness of it, I screamed about how it would be good

"Th-THAT'S JUST FINE WITH ME! Syaoran's just like his father! He loves ruins and history and stiff like that! And if there's some new ruin, I'm sure that'll make him the happiest man alive! So it's _fine with me_!" with that I ran off, wishing with all my soul that being with me would make him the happiest that he could be.

"Honestly!" I muttered heading down the corridor to my bedroom

"My brother! He never stops teasing me!" I said flopping down onto my bed for a few minutes, then I got up and opened the glass door to my balcony outside, I looked at the ruin and sighed

"It's beautiful, and below it there's something more. Syaoran will be so happy to hear it! I've got an idea! I'll bring lunch to him tomorrow! And at lunchtime we can spend a little time together! That's when I'll tell him. That I… love him" I sighed and rested my head on my hand, that's when I heard it, a clear pitched bell like sound

"Eh? What's that sound? It's pretty… and a very clear tone" I closed my eyes

"A bell?" I opened my eyes again, and almost trance-like I spoke

"Like something is… being struck. It sounds like it's coming from the ruins." I felt so light like I was floating, and I continued on in my hypnotized voice

"Almost like it's… calling to me…" suddenly images flashed before my eyes a symbol, a house with a gate similar to the symbol, the castle being enveloped in the strange symbol, a horizontal glass cylinder with etched patterns on the sides and a honey-comb pattern traced upon it, and lastly I saw Syaoran, he looked like he was yelling and he was beaten and wearing strange clothing, this last image faded away, replaced with a single white feather that had the same pattern inscribed on it, then the feather was gone to and was replaced by yet another image, once more it was Syaoran, he was pounding against a glass wall calling to me desperately, I reached out towards him, but it was already gone

"What… What was that?" I asked and image of his fist slamming against the strong glass flashed through my mind

"Was that… Syaoran?" I looked out and over to the ruin, strange lights were coming from it. I turned back and went back into my room still stunned and hypnotized by what I had seen.

*********************************************=~.*=

I can't do the whole book in one chapter, I'll do it in two, 'cause I've only just got to page 42, and I'm tired (it's three-thirty in the morning) and I'm sick, so signing off now

~Ambercat~


	2. recruiting the beast of flames

Hi! I'm back cause I got nothin' better ta do… I checked out the other Tsubasa stories and half of them were in Spanish, and the other quarter and quarter and half was Fai and Kurogane fics, they're not gay are they? Also I took out the fifth book… hehe! :) I'm not writing for it yet, though it did confuse me…

*************************************************=~.*=

**Sakura's POV**

I woke early in the morning and sneaked out into the kitchen making sure my brother would not find me. Inside I prepared a lunch for both me and Syaoran, I made sure I put in lots of his favorite foods. I was humming happily working at my mission when the door opened, and Yukito came in. I froze

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked

"Uh… well… umm…" I stuttered trying to come up with some alibi

"Don't worry; I wont tell Tôya" he told me, I breathed a sigh of relief, then told him excitedly what I was doing. He smiled and nodded, but did he seem somewhat _sad_? I shrugged it off, and then I put the food in a basket and covered it with a cloth. Yukito walked with me to the dig site, but he said that we needed to pick up my brother first because he was going to give an inspection of the site.

When we finally arrived I ignored my brother's protests and asked an excavator where Syaoran was, he laughed merrily and told me that he was in the new tunnel, he pointed in its direction, I thanked him and took off.

I followed the flight of stairs down into a chamber and I saw my Syaoran standing in the middle of it reading some book

"SYAORAN!" I cried waving, he whipped around as I ran to him, I grabbed onto his arms smiling fiercely.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly

"I brought lunch for us! I asked somebody outside, and he said that you were here!" I told him cheerily, his worry still didn't leave his face

"It's dangerous here! There are no reinforcements or safety measures. The ceiling could fall at any time!" _then why do you stay here so unsafe? _ I wondered

"And the king will be worried about you!" he added, instead of voicing my concern I replied differently

"Don't Worry! Tôya's here too! He's on an inspection of the site… here!" I glanced at the floor of the chamber where Syaoran had previously been standing; it was the pattern that I had seen last night! Syaoran interrupted my thoughts with an explanation

"I _looked _like it was an underground passage… but it came to a dead end here." I took a step towards it

"It's made of some incredibly strong rock. We've tried everything, but we can't get beyond it. He continued

"This here…" I said feeling myself fall back into the trance that I was in last night, I was losing control of my body

"I saw it last night."

"Eh?" inquired Syaoran, I was on my knees now, I reached out and my hands touched the cool surface of the stone, I ran my fingers down one line of the pattern, it reminded me of a feather… as my hands came to rest in front of me, a glow burst forth from the relief a strip of especially bright light came under my feet and a began to rise in the air, I was vaguely aware of the rumbling, the falling stone, and of Syaoran calling my name I could not answer, my cape fluttered around me flying in the air, and slowly settled at my side, but it was still spread out.

"SAKURA!" called Syaoran, worry lacing his voice, _why did he fret so? _Sparkles of light were rising around me swirling gently

"What in the-" started Syaoran, running across the newly formed pathway, he came to a stop below and in front of me, he began to call my name

"SAKURA!" he screamed

"SAKURA!" he screamed again, I scarcely heard him my eyes closed part way I felt the 'pattern' behind me form into wings, my wings, I leaned down ever so slightly, folding my hands I was aware of my wings wrapping around me, I heard a voice from somewhere else, and this world and that seemed to blend together, I saw what was happening at both, the man in the second world… he had the same odd symbol on his shirt that I had seen, the symbol that had differed from most! I heard him speak

"The power to pass through space and time." He said, I waited for more, and was rewarded for my patience

"And that which points the way are the wings… the "TSUBASA"! and now… that power is reborn!" his voice sounded powerful and commanding, but it had an evil air, I shivered I felt the wall that had been behind me, reaching for me, it was not really acting like a stone substance, but more like a putty, I was sinking into it gently, not attached to this world…

"SAKURA!" I heard, the shout was so loud it jolted me, and Syaoran jumped and grabbed me pulling me to the floor, I felt my wings stiffen harshly and I felt as each individual feather flew from my plumage and scattered into the skies, headed out to many worlds… darkness enveloped me, but I was aware of every word that passed through my love's lips

"Sakura! SAKURA! SHE'S GETTING COLDER AND COLDER!" he was despairing to no one as no one was there to help him, and me I realized, I stopped hearing him though he said something more, and I instead heard the uncaring and blade like-words of another woman

"It didn't work did it?"

The man replied "Perhaps, but this is the beginning. And when it's done… I will have… a power that spans the universes!" I don't think he knew that I could hear him, I felt myself being lifted and carried by Syaoran, out into the sandy sunny outside, blackness was cushioning me now, and the words spoken were so vague… I felt my eyelids drop, they were barely open now, I heard only one more thing before fading

"The princess's wings have taken flight." It was Yukito, good ol' Yukito…

"The wings and the princess's heart are one." That was it I couldn't stay in this sub-conscious dream-like state any longer, and the black folded around me comfortingly…

I woke feeling a new power coursing through my veins, I looked around and saw a woman

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I'm the Dimension witch, Yûko" she replied seriously

"Why am I here?" I asked, she smiled

"So full of questions, aren't we?" she waved her hand and another scene took place

"This is what is really happening young princess" she told me, I saw both my unconscious body, and her own awakened one

"How are we both there if we're here?" I asked

"Look at yourself" she commanded, I did, and gasped I could see through myself!

"How-what…?"

"Your magic is strong, as is mine, I am both here talking to you, and there" she pointed at the real shop "do not ask anymore questions, they will be answered." I shut my mouth

"Those wings of yours, the 'Tsubasa' have taken both your memory, and your heart" I began to opened my mouth in a question, but her look stopped me "your body is in a comatose state, while your mind is not, and though you remember things now, if and when you wake, you will remember nothing."

"What?" I demanded completely shocked

"I said no questions!" she snapped, she then regained her composure, "Just watch the scene for now alright?" I nodded and watched…

"Syaoran… your price is… your relationship. The thing you value the most… is your relationship with her. So that's your price" Said Yûko

"My price? But how-" Started Syaoran, but Yûko cut him off

"Even if… this child's memories are completely restored… your relationship with her will never be the same again. So what is she to you?"

"A childhood friend… and the princess of a country… … and… … and a girl who is precious to me!" he replied, my heart leapt, did he feel the same way to me that I felt for him? could it be… that he loved me too? The Yûko there spoke

"….. I see. However, if you want to accept Mokona, that relationship will end. Even if you retrieve all of her memories… the one memory that you will never retrieve will be her memory of you. That is my price." She paused before asking one more question "Will you still pay it?" Syaoran's head was bowed…

"Let's go." He looked up determination like a fire in his eyes, and he held my body close to him, "I will _NOT _let Sakura die!" he did love me didn't he?

I stopped watching

"Yûko, that isn't fair! I love him and if he loves me than you can't take that away from both of us!"

"Fair or not, that is my price, the only way for him to be able to save you is for him to give up his most valued thing, and that my dear… is you. So it's not my fault."

"It is _so _your fault, you don't have to charge him a price if you don't want to!"

"Sakura, I _have _to charge a price, do you know how hard it is to cast magic? When the price is paid then I do not weaken nearly as much, _and_ Mokona is a very special creature."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Like it or not, this is what is happening, so I suggest that you at least try to help him as much as you can in your current form."

"Fine, I will, and then, when I wake up I will work my hardest to remember Syaoran!" she smiled sadly

"That will be pointless my dear, a fair price is not to be trifled with."

"Hmm!" I disagreed, by then it was nearly time for them to go, I noticed one feather stuck onto their clothes, I went up to it and gently took hold of it, then as the creature called Mokona used it's dimensional powers, I came with them, holding on by a string.

The feel of journeying to another world was quiet unique… and soon I was with the group in a new place, Syaoran had gone unconscious, the journey to much for him to handle, the wizard guy Fai was awake, so he must be more accustomed to travel like this, and the ninja was fine too, probably too tough to let himself sleep. I looked around a bit, and realized, I could see hundreds of spirit-like creatures! I went up to one

"Excuse me?" it turned to me

"What?"

"Who are you?" I asked, it gave me a funny look

"You must be from elsewhere, we are Kudan, every person here has a Kudan… if you are with people who do not have a Kudan… well I suggest you find a lone Kudan who needs a master"

"Do you have a master?" I asked, it seemed to smile

"Yes I do child, but I know somebody who might listen to you" he leaned close to my ear and began to whisper instructions; I nodded and followed his directions.

I ended up in a cave… with a wolf.

"Who are you?" it asked

"I am Sakura" I replied, it nodded

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to be someone's Kudan"

"No" it said fiercely

"But, why not?" I asked

"Because, the men and women of the world are too self-absorbed and wish for power only for fights and to gain control of their human world."

"Well, the person I am asking you to partner with isn't like the people here, he is kind and gentle, and we won't be here for long."

"Who is this person?"

"A boy named Syaoran." He seemed to think for a minute

"And what will you do?" it was my turn to think

"I will help you" it laughed

"How can you help me?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, but there must be some way I can help" I reached forwards and touched it's mane, suddenly it burst into flames

"Ahh I see… I will help this 'Syaoran' of yours… but only because of your pure spirit." I hugged it

"Thank you!" a rumble escaped it's throat and it laughed in pleasure.

Not too much happened after that, I just followed them invisibly around, until I noticed a fight between people with their Kudan, and one Kudan was headed to attack Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona! Then the fiery wolf Kudan that I befriended leapt forth, and guarded them! I gave a silent thanks once more.

"You seem to have a special Kudan, don't you?" stated the man whose Kudan had been attacking my friends. Syaoran just gaped, and I watched and wondered '_what will happen now?'_

*****************************************=~.*=

Sorry for the bad ending I have gotten a touch of writer's block X.X so please forgive me, and review!

Your little kitty, Ambercat.


End file.
